leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.7
|Latest = May 8th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.7 Notes |Prev = V4.6 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * (975 ) * (1350 ) * (975 ) The following ward skins have been added to the store: : : PVP.net ;Ignore feature *The ignore button has now been removed from the End Of Game screen, but can still be accessed by right clicking on the player's name. *Ignoring a player in will now prompt a warning. ;Team Builder *Solo players can now see which role/position combinations are in high demand when deciding their spec. *Estimated wait times for solo players are now more accurate. *Team Builder matchmaking has been improved. *"Play Again" has been added to the post-game screen, allowing Captains to automatically invite their friends from the same mate to a new Team Builder lobby. *Team Builder invites are now labeled as "Team Builder" instead of "Classic" ;Bots *Intermediate bots can now be added to custom games. *All bots are available on Beginner difficult in custom games. **This does not effect match-made Beginner Co-Op vs AI games. *Intermediate bots will now use Flash both offensively and defensively. League of Legends VPBE General ; Dragon * Base gold increased to 145g from 125g. * Maximum gold increased to 750g from 650g. ; Jungle * Fixed a bug where percent-of-max-health damage was only factoring a monster's base health. ; Towers * Fortification buff ** Duration reduced to 7 minutes from 8 minutes. ** Damage reduction from champions increased to 30 from 20. ** Now also applies to bottom tower, not just top and mid. Champions ; *New champion. ; * **The cackling-face debuff particle has found his party hat, which he misplaced a couple patches ago. ; * **Fixed a bug where Fizz could still be stunned or rooted while untargetable. ; * **The self-slow while moving through units no longer applies when moving through champions. ; * **Now grants vision after it reaches its destination. **Reticle/cast-guide reduced to better represent the actual cast range. * **Can no longer be triggered on wards. * **Range increased to 1150 from 1050. **Reticle/cast-guide reduced to better represent the actual cast range. ; * **Per-target timer is now from 6 at all revels. **Damage is now 10% at all levels, changed from 6 / 8 / 10 %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65. ; * **Shield strength reduced to 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 . * **Crystal Scar only: Cooldown changed to 9 / 7 / 5 from 9 / 8 / 7. ; * **Isolation radius increased to 500 units from 350. **Turrets now count as allies when determining whether a target is isolated. * **Recast window increased to 15 seconds from 10 seconds. **Cooldown between casts increased to 2 seconds from 1 second. ; * **Target enemy movement is now immediately interrupted, including dashes and jumps. **The cooldown now begins when the ability is successfully cast. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to from 10 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70. ; * ** Gained a scaling on the 1st target and on the 2nd. ; * **Fixed a typo in the tooltip where it stated the per-target immunity was 12 seconds instead of the actual 9 seconds. ; * **Fixed a bug where using an empowered ability immediately after ranking it put the base ability on cooldown. * **The bonus damage now applies life steal. * **Fixed a bug where stacks were being lost upon switching trinkets. ; * **Fixed a bug where Stand United would occasionally cancel itself. ; * **Crystal Scar only: Souls are now worth 2 stacks, down from 4. ; *General **Recommended items now includes a trinket. **Fixed a bug where several voice-overs weren't working. * **Fixed a bug where Ambush's cooldown would appear to start when Twitch entered stealth then reset upon existing stealth. * **Fixed a bug where Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat could critically strike towers. ; * **Fixed a bug where Fizz could still be stunned or rooted while untargetable. **Fixed a typo in the tooltip where it stated the self-healing was 12.5% instead of the actual 15%. Items ;Trinkets *Initial cooldown lowered to 30 seconds from 120 seconds. ; *Champion kills, assists and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. ; *Maim's damage reduced to 50 from 60. *Champion kills, assists and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. ; *Maim damage reduced to 75 from 100. *Champion kills, assists and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. *Transforms upon obtaining 30 Feral stacks. ; *Attack speed reduced to 30% from 35%. *Attack damage reduced to 12 from 15. *Tooltip now shows the versus-champion damage (increased versus minions and monsters) instead of versus-monsters damage (reduced versus champions). *Maim's base damage lowered to 25 from 33. *Healing is a fixed 10 instead of 12 (+ 1 per Feral stack). ; *New particle effect. ; *No cost (Trinket) *Availability: Dominion only * Consumes a charge to instantly revive you at your summoner platform and grants 125% movement speed that decays over 12 seconds. Soul Anchor starts with 1 charge, and gains additional charges at levels 9 and 14. (Max: 2 charges). Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells ; *New visual effect and sound. ; *New visual effect and sound. ; *New visual effect and sound. ; *No longer removes Grievous Wounds. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE